Cuffed
by ScullyGolightly
Summary: Handcuff Sex is canon


Her back was so smooth and pale that it almost blended in with the white cotton sheets; her shoulder blades were raised and angled towards each other like the folds of rumpled bedding. Sweat glistened, sparkled, at the nape of her neck and down her spine. The moonlight caught something else, and he moved his gaze to it. He placed his hands on hers, and she stilled her squirming limbs. Her wrists, locked together with shiny metal, strained, red marks already visible. The handcuffs were painful and uncomfortable ...and so incredibly arousing.

The coldness on her skin sparked, ignited, like white-hot heat electrifying her nerve endings. The pinch and pressure provoked in her a deep stirring—the evidence dripped out of her in the place where she felt his swelling warmth a hair's breadth away. Her legs were pressed together making her pussy impossibly tight as he slid into her. Hard silk meeting velvety wetness—pulsing, throbbing. She rested her cheek on the bed.

He started to move—slow, methodical, pistonlike movements, geared toward working her up like he had with his tongue after he had locked the cuffs in place. They had been facing each other, and he reached around, hugging her, as he brought her hands together at the small of her back. His breath was hot and wet on her neck. The snick of the ratchet ridges securing was loud in the silent room. It made her heart beat fast. He had laid her down on her back—not roughly, not gently—but with a forcefulness that caused her to instinctively try to react with her hands. The restraint, the restriction, the loss of control sent a signal of alarm to her brain which was quickly transfigured into arousal—into pure, undiluted passion.

He had teased her, licked her, bit her while she lay tense with anticipation and her arms pinned awkwardly beneath her. There had been no discussion of rules or procedure, but the confining nature of the device prompted her into silence. Inside her mind, she was pleading, begging for release. Her body ached, not just from the bondage, but from the insatiable lust—the intense desire that kept building under his relentless caress.

Relief gave way to more stimulation when he'd flipped her over with the same dominant manner as he had before. The notion that he would soon be inside her, filling her, had almost made her weep. The urgency that clawed at her insides was not outwardly evident (besides the involuntary twitching of her cramped arms) as she waited patiently, obediently.

His stiff, ridged cock clicked into place inside her like the prong of the handcuffs. He met resistance at her tightly clamped legs, which caused his member to chafe against her labia, ramping up their arousal to desperate levels. He began to pound into her, the slapping of skin on skin complemented with the occasional clink of the chain linking the cuffs, and their harsh breaths made for a charged and sensual melody.

A strangled grunt left his throat as he reached his peak. She followed suit so closely after him that it almost seemed like a dutiful and submissive gesture. The surge of his cock inside her and his powerful final thrust broke the dam of ecstasy. She clenched and gushed around his still quivering erection, milking him as she succumbed to waves of her strong climax.

He pulled his dick out—coated, dripping, with their combined cum— and left a wet trail along the back of her thighs and then over her ass. Leaning in close, hovering over her prostrated body, he whispered, "Good girl."

She felt a fluttering in her gut and a vibration in her vagina at his words of praise. She licked her lips to hide her proud grin. He reached down to her bound wrists. "If you promise to behave, I'll uncuff you."

Scully nodded. Mulder fished for the key in his discarded trousers and unlocked the handcuffs.

He rolled her over and massaged her upper arms, kneading her biceps. He brought her wrists to his mouth and placed soft kisses on her raw skin. Linking his fingers with hers, he laid down beside her and entwined their legs, locking their bodies together.


End file.
